Starlight Glimmer/Gallery
The Cutie Map - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer's introduction S5E01.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm so pleased to have you here" S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle meets Starlight Glimmer S5E1.png Twilight ruffles her wings S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer regards Twilight's wings.png Starlight "I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle?" S5E1.png Starlight "we don't get many Alicorns around here" S5E1.png Twilight "yes, but Twilight is fine" S5E1.png Starlight "how did you hear of our little village?" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have you" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have anypony" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "TRUE friendship" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what's so unique about our village" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer adjusting a picture frame S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer speaking S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we don't have any special talents" S5E1.png Twilight "is that why you all have those cutie marks?" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer equal sign cutie mark close-up S5E1.png Starlight "it would be easier to understand" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer giddy smile S5E1.png Starlight steps out of her house S5E1.png Starlight directing the unmarked ponies S5E1.png Starlight marching through the village S5E1.png Villagers join Starlight in marching S5E1.png Starlight beckons a mare from her home S5E1.png Starlight singing In Our Town S5E1.png Starlight singing "we're always filled with cheer" S5E1.png Starlight singing "we never have to look around" S5E1.png Starlight turns to her followers S5E1.png Starlight and villagers during In Our Town S5E1.png Villagers march in a circle around Mane Six S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer standing S5E1.png Starlight "let's see those big, happy smiles!" S5E1.png Villagers giving big smiles during In Our Town S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer startles Rainbow Dash S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "now everypony wins!" S5E1.png Starlight marches next to row of mares S5E1.png Starlight notices mare with loose mane S5E1.png Starlight singing "no one is superior" S5E1.png Starlight using magic on mare's mane S5E1.png Yellow mare's mane is fixed S5E1.png Starlight singing "other ponies argue" S5E1.png Starlight singing "do you ever wonder why?" S5E1.png Starlight singing "when you think your talent's special" S5E1.png Starlight singing "you don't see eye-to-eye" S5E1.png Yellow mare stops dancing S5E1.png Equal ponies dancing in sync S5E1.png Starlight singing "it's like a holiday" S5E1.png Starlight at the back of the crowd S5E1.png Creepy smiling ponies with equals sign banner S5E1.png Starlight "we have no judgements here" S5E1.png Starlight "false promise of our cutie marks" S5E1.png Starlight "have you considered perhaps" S5E1.png Starlight "WE could help YOU" S5E1.png Twilight in deep thought S5E1.png Starlight "nopony has ever come to our village" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "But that is entirely..." S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "...your choice" S5E1.png Starlight "We're all quite fond of it" S5E01.png Starlight "you will be as well" S5E1.png Starlight entrusts ponies to Double Diamond S5E1.png Starlight "boost to our little community" S5E1.png Starlight "when the rest of Equestria sees" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "They'll finally understand" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png Starlight leads Mane Six to the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Mane Six following Starlight S5E01.png Starlight "every pony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage" S5E1.png Twilight looks suspiciously at Starlight S5E1.png Starlight stands outside the cave S5E1.png Starlight exclaiming "behold!".png Mane six and Starlight facing the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Starlight presents the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Starlight speaks of the great mage Meadowbrook S5E1.png Starlight "this is the tool that allows us" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm curious" S5E1.png Starlight "how did the subject of the vault come up?" S5E1.png Starlight "it seems you inspire" S5E1.png Starlight glares at the Mane Six S5E1.png Starlight looks at Rarity menacingly S5E1.png More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png Starlight aims the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer sinister grin S5E1.png Starlight proud for taking Twilight's cutie mark S5E1.png Starlight flings Twilight's cutie mark toward the vault S5E1.png Starlight gloating to Twilight S5E1.png Starlight and Twilight face off S5E1.png Starlight "you can spend the rest of your lives here" S5E1.png Starlight places the Staff of Sameness on its stand S5E1.png Starlight "without your cutie marks" S5E1.png Starlight's trap overhead shot S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Starlight Glimmer's fake cutie mark stencil S5E2.png|Hiding something, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer's new fake cutie mark S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer "I created harmony!" S5E2.png|Starlight's Rage Starlight Glimmer "QUIET!" S5E2.png|QUIET! - Starlight screaming at Twilight Starlight Glimmer gallops over a bridge S5E02.png|Where do you think you're goin', sister? Starlight Glimmer galloping and glancing behind S5E02.png|Run, run, as fast as you can! (You ain't no gingerbread man!) Starlight Glimmer angry close-up S5E02.png Starlight Glimmer charging magic S5E02.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Merchandise NYTF 2015 Playful Ponies Starlight Glimmer.png